


Tempting Fate

by Settiai



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Yuletide, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: It was their night off, damn it, and Rictor was going to do everything he could to make sure they got to enjoy it for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



Despite what everyone else thought, it was Rictor's idea to install a TV in his and Shatterstar's bedroom.

He got why they'd assumed it was 'Star who had been behind it. It made sense, after all. 'Star was the one who spent all his free time watching TV, marathoning Lifetime movies and old sci-fi shows and everything in between. 'Star was the one who had thrown a fit the first – and, considering how _that_ had gone, probably the last – time Madrox had forgotten to pay the cable bill. 'Star was the one who practically worshipped at the altar of television when he had the chance.

That was a large part of why Rictor had done it, if he was honest. Because it would make Shatterstar happy, to have his own TV that he didn't have to share with the others.

Not to mention it was nice having a bit of privacy sometimes. If they were locked in their room, the odds were much higher that they wouldn't get pulled into the lunacy of exploding telephones and pissed off clients and flying refrigerators and Layla... well, being Layla.

Rictor gasped as Shatterstar's teeth scraped lightly over the tip of his cock, a featherlight touch that sent waves of pleasure rushing through him, and his hands clenched the blanket on their bed a little tighter. "Madre de Dios," he muttered, his breath catching halfway through.

Shatterstar lifted his head, his eyes twinkling in the dim light of their room. Behind him, some horrible-looking SyFy movie was playing on the TV, all but forgotten over the past ten minutes or so.

"Did you want me to stop?" 'Star asked innocently. Or, at least, as innocently as he could with strained arousal clearly showing on his face as he tried to keep his hips from thrusting against the bed.

"Don't you dare," Rictor shot back. Well, more precisely, he tried to shoot back. He'd gotten two words in when Shatterstar had put his mouth back on his dick, and "dare" ended up coming out as nothing but an incoherent whine.

He could practically feel Shatterstar smiling, a slight change in pressure and movement that was instantly noticeable.

Rictor tightened his grip on the blankets again and tried his best to remember how to breathe as 'Star did _something_ with his tongue that sent sparks flashing in the corners of his vision. "Holy shit," he gasped, "where did you learn that?"

Shatterstar hummed but didn't pull off to answer him, for which Rictor was exceedingly grateful. He could feel a familiar pressure growing, waves of pleasure shooting upwards. He was close, so fucking close, and he was—

Whatever 'Star had done with his tongue earlier, he did again. That was all it took. Rictor bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood, trying his best to stay quiet as his vision exploded into pure white for a second or maybe a lifetime.

Rictor came back to himself slowly, tiny sparks of pleasure that almost bordered on pain still moving upward through his body. 'Star was watching him, a self-satisfied smirk on his face that was undermined a bit by the rather noticeable bulge in the crotch of his jeans and a tightness around his eyes. His hands were resting on Rictor's upper thighs, lightly tracing circles on the patch of bare skin that was showing.

"You don't have to look so smug," Rictor said a little breathlessly.

Shatterstar just grinned at him.

Rictor leaned forward and kissed him, trying to convey a million things at once without saying a word. He wasn't sure how well he succeeded, but the quiet moan that Shatterstar let out was at least satisfying.

"Your turn," he said, reluctantly pulling away after a few seconds. He reached down to fumble at Shatterstar's jeans, his gaze darting back upwards when 'Star batted them away.

Something flashed across Shatterstar's face that he wasn't quite able to read, there and gone so quickly that Rictor almost thought he'd imagined it. He knew 'Star too well for that, though.

"What?" Rictor asked, furrowing his brow.

'Star reached down and tucked Rictor back into his jeans, his mouth twitching a little when Rictor hissed in surprise at the touch. His dick was still hypersensitive, and sensitive skin on denim wasn't exactly the most pleasant feeling. Not to mention it was making a mess of his clothes.

Rictor looked down, as if his crotch might hold some answers. Then he realized what he was doing and looked back up towards Shatterstar, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought a shower might be nice," Shatterstar said, that too-innocent tone from earlier back in his voice.

There was only one way that Rictor could think of to interpret _that_ particular statement.

Rictor felt his other eyebrow raise to match the first one. "You want to have sex in the shower?" he repeated, not even trying to hide how skeptical he was.

Shatterstar's mouth twitched. "You don't think the idea has merit?"

"Considering what's happened the last five or six times we've tried it?" Rictor asked. He shook his head. "We never get to finish, remember? Look, 'Star, I get—"

"Guido's out tonight," Shatterstar said, cutting him off.

Rictor stilled. "That still leaves—"

"Madrox and Layla are watching a movie on the TV downstairs," 'Star said, and there was no denying the smug look on his face as he cut Rictor off again.

Rictor stared at 'Star for a moment. He shifted in place, a twitch from his cock making it clear that at least one part of him was interested in the idea.

What was the worst that could happen?

"The shower, huh?" Rictor said slowly, his gaze focused on Shatterstar's face. "You might be able to persuade me."

'Star grinned. "Oh, I might?" he asked. "Is that so?"

Rictor nodded. "There's a chance."

"Well then," Shatterstar said, reaching up to rest his hand on the side of Rictor's face. "I should get to work then."

... and, because the universe absolutely _hated them_ , it was just then that the entire building plunged into darkness.

"God damn it," Rictor muttered with quite a bit of feeling. "Every time. Every fucking time."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
